parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Douglas Baker
Captain '''Douglas Baker' is the chief of the N.Y.P.D. homicide department in Parasite Eve. Biography Douglas started his career as an officer in the same year as Daniel Dollis. The two became close and were partners. After many years, the two split ways -- Douglas preferring a desk job while Daniel chose to be in the field. The two drifted apart after that. Now at the age of 41, Baker is now the Chief of the NYPD Homicide department and the boss of Aya Brea and Daniel Dollis. Parasite Eve Throughout the game, Baker gives orders to Aya and Daniel regarding the case of Mitochondria Eve. On Day 2, the police attempt to suppress Eve's existence from the public, due to the lack of clear details and eyewitnesses, as well as to prevent mass hysteria and panic. In the following press conference, Baker covers up the incident, claiming a flammable chemical began the fire. Some reporters wonder if Eve is an alien or the work of a terrorist. After Baker answers every question, a reporter says, "I'm asking HER the question!" Aya then reveals the truth, despite Baker telling her to be silent. After the conference, Baker yells at Aya for speaking up. Aya defends herself, saying that what she said is the truth, but Baker retorts that it does not matter if it's the truth. On Day 3, during Eve's assault on the police station, Douglas and Ben Dollis head to the top floor, where they witness Sheeva's transformation into Kerberos. Trivia *He is 175cm (5'7") and 110kg (243 lbs), which is overweight. *Ben refers to Baker as "Uncle Baker". It is unknown if he means this in a friendly way or literally. If literally, Baker may the brother of Lorraine Dollis. Manga differences *In the manga it's found out Baker married his wife and lived happily until she entered the hospital. *Baker sees a manga-only character, Katharine Anderson, as a daughter and always complimented her. *When Katharine dies, Baker ends up taking it the hardest but covers it up to still be in charge. Later on he opens up to Ben Dollis, who later tells the group. *Baker's battle with Sheeva happened in a hospital in the manga and the NYPD building in the game. This also leads to changes in the outcome of events after. *In the manga, Baker locks Ben out of the door to protect him from Sheeva, and while it's not shown, he ends up brutally defeated. By the time Aya and others reach him, he's soaked in puddles of blood and his right leg from his thigh down has been bitten off. *In the manga, Baker dies in Daniel's arms while Daniel had been mourning for him. *During the game as Baker recovers, Daniel is put in position as head of the NYPD, while in the manga, after Baker dies it is not known who becomes lead. Though Daniel is the most likely candidate, he follows Aya to the end of the battle, something he would not be allowed to do if having taken over Baker's place. Gallery NYPDpress.png|Baker at a N.Y.P.D. press conference about Eve. BenAndSheeva.jpg|Baker carries Ben away from Sheeva. Category:Characters Category:Parasite Eve characters